


My First Love Letter

by Apetslife



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dead Letters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apetslife/pseuds/Apetslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley's Dead Letter Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Love Letter

Greetings Angel.

They've informed me that my words will be transcribed for you, rather   
like a letter. It's really quite fascinating, to see one's spoken   
word appear directly on paper, so you must forgive me if I seem a   
trifle garrulous here.

It appears that I have died. I remember very little, really, just a   
gunshot, and then this sensation of great cold. And voices shouting,   
of course, Gunn's being the most strident. I woke up briefly in the   
hospital, I believe, but everything was so unclear. I hope Charles   
does not blame himself too much. He and Cordelia are entirely alone,   
now, Angel, and they're both still children, really. Please watch   
over them. Do NOT let your anger and theirs build some terrible   
barrier; they will still stand between you and darkness, if you will   
only let them. Only now they do not have the questionable protection   
of an ex-Watcher with terribly shaky magical skills, so they need you   
more than ever.

That is the most and supremely important thing. Beyond this, there   
are some loose ends that I simply must tidy up.

The Groget's Demon Lore that I borrowed from you is on the third   
shelf down, in the bookshelf in my apartment. I've earmarked certain   
passages that I think may prove useful to you in the future,   
especially as pertains to common North American demons and their   
habits. You might want to be especially careful of the Kr'Grakah,   
since they prey almost exclusively on vampires and are vicious   
fighters.

Also on that bookshelf, you will find a green volume with gold   
lettering in Latin. It deals primarily in curses, including those of   
the Romany people. I would have given it to you earlier, but, since   
we haven't really spoken recently...in any event, I have marked the   
chapters dealing with soul-binding. I thought we might try to affix   
your soul permanently. In case, you know, you ever...thought,   
perhaps, about loving again. I'm sure you will be able to decipher   
the meaning of the rituals without me, though.

I missed you terribly, you know. I thought I caught a glimpse of you   
in the hospital, but surely....surely you would not have come, and   
then stayed outside? No, I'm sorry. Of course you would not. I do   
apologize. Back to the loose ends, then.

I never did fix the step outside the hotel, so please be careful when   
you come home, especially if you have been fighting hard and are more   
tired than usual. It could go at any moment, and the wood could be   
dangerous. There are the phone numbers and addresses of some   
contractors in your directory, I expect. It would be best if it was   
mended as soon as possible.

I believe I left an axe by the back sewer entrance the last time I   
was there. It's a good spot for it, ready to hand in case of   
subterranian attack. It's yours, if you would like it.

Don't forget to eat regularly, Angel. I know sometimes you simply   
don't remember, but you MUST keep your strength up. And one pint of   
blood a day is really not enough. I found a little shop down by   
LaBrea last week that will deliver blood to your residence; it seems   
they have a number of vampiric clients. So there is no excuse, now,   
for not taking better care of yourself.

There is a delivery of shaded glass for the front windows of the   
hotel that should be arriving at any time. I...had thought it would   
be pleasant for you, to be able to enjoy the lobby without concern   
for the sun. And since our little agency was doing so well, with   
Virginia's referral, it was really a trifle. I hope you enjoy them.

You must allow yourself a little happiness, Angel, if you are to   
survive. Please do not let the demon win. There are people   
who...who care and worry about you, and do not wish for your life to   
continue in darkness. Keep fighting the good fight.

Sinc-  
Best Reg-  
Respe-

No.

Love, and farewell,

Wesley Wyndham-Price


End file.
